


kairosclerosis

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardcapto Sakura AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, free sungjin, sungjin is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: kairosclerosis -- n. the moment you realize that you’re currently happy.





	kairosclerosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjeparkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/gifts).



> stream time of our life, get the boys their first win or else we fighting behind mcdonalds

looking back over everything, jae should’ve realized sooner. he should’ve realized that brian  _ knew  _ about what -  _ who _ \- lives inside of him. it was pretty obvious, with how whenever he blacked out and woke up to brian staring at him as if had just seen a ghost. after all, sungjin had access to his mind, he knew how jae feels about his best friend. 

it was only a matter of time before brian found out that an angel possessed his best friend’s body. jae just hoped that he would be the one to break the news to him, not said angel. 

maybe it was time to kick sungjin out. 

* * *

brian threw his arm around jae’s shoulder, pulling the elder closer so that they are flushed against each other as they walked. the blond didn’t think much of it, already used to brian’s displays of affection. he knew that they were purely done out of friendliness, no other feelings attached, so by now, they meant nothing to jae either. 

“and then wonpil’s plushie, i swear jae, that thing is alive, looked ready to punch me! it’s not like i did anything wrong, just stole shrimpy’s muffin,” brian shrugged, as his story, something about his younger brother annoying him yet again, came to an end. 

“didn’t you send me a text at midnight to ask my mom for her chocolate muffin recipe?” jae asked, smiling when he noticed the slight color in brian’s cheeks. 

looking away, with his cheeks slightly puffed, brian said, “i was craving them…”

jae laughed, resting his head on brian’s shoulder, in the same platonic way brian tightened his hold. “your big brother complex is showing, bri.”

a choking sound left brian’s mouth, but he still didn’t deny it. 

_ cute _ , he thought, just a sigh was heard inside his head. he was sure it wasn’t brian because whenever brian sighs around him, it comes out as a fond action. this one, sungjin’s sigh, was annoyed and  exasperated. jae tried his best to ignore it. 

after calming down, brian asked, “so, why are you dragging me back to the bookstore? you didn’t really explain much, you know?” 

“i want a new book, why else would i invite you to go with me?” that was partially a lie. while he did need a new book, he also wanted to spend more time with his best friend. he just might had left out the part about how he found the book he wanted at the library already. just maybe. 

brian didn’t need to know though. 

**_are you sure you don’t want to tell him?_ ** sungjin’s voice rang through his mind, making jae roll his eyes. 

_ go back to looking through my memories, sungjin.  _

**_already watched them all, even the ones that were… questionable_ ** **.**

“do you want ice cream? they have this new one that’s like a fortune cookie,” brian said, bringing jae back to where he was. 

“what do you mean? like a frozen fortune cookie?”

“no, dummy. the popsicle stick tells you your future.” brian stopped next to the convenience store, waiting for jae to answer. “so?”

jae simply dragged him inside the store, heading head first to the ice cream aisle. even if it would taste bad, which was quite the only option jae had for cheap, brightly dyed popsicles, it would still be fun to see what a piece of wood said about his future. 

“which one?” he asked, a tad too enthusiastic. sungjin snorted inside his head. 

brian was already taking two ice creams out, holding one of them towards the blond. “a strawberry one for you,” he handed it to jae, “and a lemon one for me.” 

he pretended to gag at brian, to which the younger simply poked his tongue. normally, this would have been disgusting, to have another person touch his tongue. but when it came to brian, jae couldn’t bring himself to even act grossed out. he just closed his mouth around brian’s finger, trapping the digit between his teeth. 

**_gross. you know how many bacterias there are on the human fingers?_ **

jae didn’t pay sungjin any mind, too busy watching brian’s every move. the younger stared at the way his finger disappeared inside jae’s mouth, his eyes darkening just a bit, before finally breaking out of his trance. he shook his head, eyes focusing somewhere behind jae. 

“let’s go pay for them. and don’t worry, i’ll do it.”

he didn’t get a chance to fight his best friend on it, before brian took his finger out, reached for popsicle, and went straight to casherie. the blond had to rush out, still stunned at what just happened, to catch up with him. 

the popsicle already sticking out of his mouth, brian held jae’s opened one out for him, pushing it past the elder’s lips without really looking at him. 

his arm still snuck around jae’s shoulders, whatever discomfort the younger had felt already disappearing. they ate their ice cream in silence, brian’s fingers playing with jae’s sleeve, a way to distract himself, the elder knew too well. 

“ _ ‘your life will get better if you tell them what you know.’ _ the fuck does that mean?” brian read aloud, shrugging after doing so and throwing the stick into a trash bin they had passed by. “what does yours say?”

taking it out and licking the last few droplets of colored juice, jae read, “ _ ‘the things you know may not be true, so take a chance and ask them to.’ _ ”

brian took his stick as well, throwing that with a frown, “they make no sense. should’ve just got the slushies.”

**_take the hint the universe just threw at you, jaehyung._ ** __

_ shut up.  _

* * *

valentine’s day was the only day of the year jae would rather not spend with brian. not because he hated spending a holiday marketed at couples just so that companies can make money, no, it was because of how many people came to him with chocolates, confessions, or even homemade cakes. 

jae hated that, seeing his best friend, the one he had loved for as long as he could remember, taking gifts from girls and boys with a kind smile. it hurt, because he knew one day he would have to stay by his side as brian’s lover walked down the aisle. he’d have to watch brian fell in love and jae didn’t want to see it unfold before his eyes. 

which was why, this year too, he avoided the younger at all costs. that didn’t mean he could avoid brian’s little brother, though, not with wonpil finding him just as he hid from his best friend. 

“hyungie? what are you doing?” 

the blond jumped, scared by the sudden voice behind him. he signaled for wonpil to hide as well, even if the younger was way too tiny to be seen, as brian always liked to put it. 

“why are you hiding from younghyun-hyung?” 

“i’m not hiding, what? you’re crazy, pillie, i’m just… looking for cool rocks!” **_wow, he_** ** _totally_** ** _believed that, jae!_** “yep, i wanted to… find you a rock that can be like your lucky charm!”

wonpil, who  _ totally  _ didn’t believe it,  _ thank you very much, sungjin, _ frowned. “are you sure you’re ok?”

“yep!” just as he said that, wonpil took his hand, dragging him to where brian was. brian, who was being handed a pretty box of chocolates by an equally pretty girl. jae’s heart broke; it did the exact thing he’s been trying so hard to avoid.

brian didn’t even acknowledge him, too busy thanking the girl and telling her he would think about her confession. it didn’t sting. not. one. bit. 

it took the younger a few minutes to realize jae and wonpil were there, but the moment his eyes laid on jae, his face broke into a grin, this time reaching his eyes, not like when he was talking to the girl.  _ because he likes you too.  _ jae pushed sungjin away. 

“hey, jae!” he said, hugging the elder, before bending down to ruffle wonpil’s hair. “midget.”

the blond didn’t pay much attention to the siblings’ banter, too caught up in his own thoughts (and therapy session with the angel). 

**_just tell him how you feel._** **_you love him, he loves you, just let him be your gender-neutral friend who kisses you._**

_ sungjin i will end you, he doesn’t want to be my boyfriend, he loves me like a  _ **_friend_ ** _.  _

**_he doesn’t! i’ve talked to him! i mean, what? hey look, a piegon!_ **

_ you did what? _

silence, no more snarky remarks. it was almost as if sungjin had disappeared.

“jae? jaehyung?” 

he looked at the elder, at how he was staring at him. “yes?”

brian reached into his bag, pulling out a dented yellow colored box. he cursed under his breath when he realized the state of it. “it was supposed to look pretty, but i guess this will have to do,” brian said, pushing the box towards jae with a smile. “happy valentine’s day, hyung! i really wanted to say that--”

“jae-hyung! happy valentine’s day from me too!” wonpil yelled, pulling on jae’s hand to make him look down. the boy looked through his pockets, finally founding something he deemed good for the elder. he pulled an already open box of pepero and thrusting it into jae’s hands without even looking at him. 

taking the two gifts, he said, “thank you, boys. i don’t have anything on me, but i can treat you to ramen, if you’d like.”

both boys cheered, but jae only had eyes for brian. brian, who still hadn’t told him what he wanted to say. 

**_he likes you._ **

* * *

“should we watch  _ south park  _ or one of your weeby shows?” he asked brian, not looking up from his laptop. his best friend got here only ten minutes ago, uninvited too, but he had already convinced jae to stop studying and watch something with him. it took jae two minutes to crack, but what could he say, he was weak for one kang brian. 

“can we watch  _ castlevania _ ?” 

“you can’t take gory stuff, bri.”

“but the guys are hot,” he could hear the pout. he opened netflix in a second, searching for  _ castlevania.  _

twenty minutes later, jae was resting his head on brian’s shoulder, as trevor killed any living monster he met on the laptop screen. he didn’t register brian’s hand resting on his head, fingers pulling on the blond locks gently. it almost lulled him to sleep. almost, for the moment he was near to being asleep, brian spoke:

“i really have been meaning to tell you this for a while now, jae. i actually--”

he blacked out before brian could finish, only coming back to his senses as brian was looking at him, frowning. 

“did i fall asleep?” jae asked, rubbing his eyes. his glasses were nowhere to be found, but when he turned to look for them, brian slid them back on his nose. 

“it’s ok, you didn’t miss much,” he said, kissing his forehead gently. he let him rest on his shoulder again, wrapping him in one of the throw blankets on the couch. 

“ok, bribri,” jae wrapped himself around his best friend, letting his eyes close again, “i trust you.”   
  


* * *

**_you better look decent, because wonpil is coming._ **

jae didn’t know what that meant, brain still clouded with sleepiness. well, he did look decent. being outside, in a public space didn’t really mean he could just wear his alien pajamas. people would point at him. 

what he didn’t understand was why wonpil was anywhere near the library at such a late hour. after all, the younger had school the next morning, he couldn’t really afford being awake or outside at night. 

_ care to tell me why brian’s brother is outside at such an ungodly hour? _

**_why not? he’s like… 9, he can be wherever he wants. he has cerberus. wonpil is in safe hands._ **

jae scoffed, saving the work he had managed to do in the three hours he had been here and putting his laptop back in its bag. he stood up, bones cracking in a satisfying, yet worrying way, just in time for the front doors to open, a rather shaken up looking wonpil catching his breath in the doorway. 

the blond rushed to him, dropping to his knees so that he matches the young boy in height. he put on his serious face and said, “what are you doing here? does brian know where you are? do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a child to walk alone during the night?” 

pouting at him, wonpil moved to hug him. “i’m sorry, hyungie. kero said you’d be close and i didn’t know where else to go. i wanted to go home, i really did! but it is so dark, hyung! i got scared!”

jae sighed, wrapping his arms around the small child. “let’s get you home, ok? i’m sure brian and your dad are worried sick.”

the boy nodded against his chest, pushing himself back to wipe his already drying tears. jae wordlessly took his hand, walking out of the library in the cold, dark night. 

wonpil didn’t try to say anything to the elder, for the most part, trying to calm the few sobs that he still let out every now and then. 

**_why are human children so weak?_ **

_ sungjin if you don’t shut up.  _

wonpil stopped in the middle of the street, his grip on jae’s hand tightening so that the blond didn’t walk ahead without him. “hyung, can i ask you something?”

turning and looking down at him, jae saw just how serious the boy’s expression had became. he kneeled down again, wanting to let wonpil know that he was listening and that he cared about what he had to say. it was something the two of them did, whenever the younger wanted to drop a serious bomb on jae. 

“hyung, i really like you…”

“aw, pillie, i like you too! you’re a really cute and sweet child, who couldn’t like you?”

“no.” wonpil looked at him, maintaing eyecontact as he spoke, “i like like you.”

_ oh…  _ “pillie, i’m going to tell you something, but you have to listen carefully, ok? you have to pay attention until hyung is done.” he pushed his glasses up, a nervous habit of his. “i’m sure you have thought about it for a long time, but pil, i’m too old for you. you deserve someone who will love you and with whom you can share interests and be able to talk to without there being a barrier. you deserve someone your age, wonpil. i can’t be the one who will be there for you when you need them. i’m sorry, i really am, but i can’t be that special someone for you.”

“is it because you have someone you like like too? is it younghyun-hyung?” jae smiled at him, resting his hand on wonpil’s head and ruffling the younger’s hair. 

“it is. you understand to me, your brother is my number one. i don’t think he feels the same, but i can’t really give up on him. he means… he means everything to me, pillie. and you see, you deserve someone who will feel the same way about you as i feel about your hyung.”

wonpil nodded, putting a small smile on his face. he grabbed jae’s hand, and said, “i’m sure you’re number one for younghyunnie-hyung too, hyungie.”

“no more of that, let’s take you home now.” he stood up, moving past wonpil, the younger following closely behind. he matched his pace with the boy’s. 

near his house, wonpil spoke again, “hyung, please tell younghyunnie what you told me. you deserve to be loved the same way you love.”  **_weak, but they are mature._ **

“i will.”

* * *

true to his words, jae planned his confession to the smallest detail. it was supposed to happen during one of their walks in the park, somewhere near the tree where they met. he was supposed to tell brian how he felt, listen to him painfully letting him down and then move on, praying that their friendship could still remain the same. 

that was the plan, but brian had other plans, it seemed. 

“i have to tell you--”

“listen--”

they were under the tree, the younger having begged jae to go and watch the stars, just like how they did when they were children. 

“you go first,” jae said.

“no, you--”

“the same time then, bri.”

brian nodded, sitting up straighter. jae followed him, facing him as he mentally prepared for what had to come. the brunet was the first to speak, but jae started just in time, so that they said everything at the same time. 

“i think i want to be your boyfriend--”

“i really like you--”

they stared at each other, processing the words the other had just spoke. jae must’ve misheard him, yes, that had to be it. brian couldn’t had just said that he wanted to… be  _ his, _ jaehyung’s, park jaehyung’s,  _ his and no one else’s  _ boyfriend, right?

“you like me?” brian asked, a shy smile playing on his lips. 

“you want to be  _ my  _ boyfriend?”

“well,” the younger chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “when you say it like that you make it sound weird… but yes… i really like you and i… want to be your boyfriend, holy shit.” he laughed again, resting his hand on his chest. jae could only imagine how fast his heart must’ve been beating. 

he was sure that his own could break out of his chest and run away in that moment. 

“you like me… oh god, that’s… are you sure, brian?”

“yes! i want to kiss so bad! i’ve been wanting to since i was 16, for fuck’s sake, jae!”

he had no idea what possessed him to say the next bit, but the words were out of his mouth before he could think them through, ”then do it.”

brian wasted no time, leaning in carefully to press his lips against jae’s. no fireworks went off, no electricity flew between their bodies, but jae was sure that that was what happiness truly felt like, what true fulfillment was supposed to be. the younger’s hands rested on jae’s cheeks, holding him closer, almost as if scared that in one moment jae might disappear. 

resting his forehead on his, brian looked into jae’s eyes, the elder finding the same love he had felt all along for his best friend. he was happy, the happiest he’d ever been, probably. 

“i also know about sungjin.”

jae closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm the annoying feeling that was raising at the surface. “you’re lucky you’re my number one.”

“i love you too, jae,” brian said, pressing one more kiss to the blond’s lips. 

**_i told you so._ **

jae couldn’t even bring himself to argue with the angel, too caught up in the feeling of having brian’s lips against his. 

**_okay, that’s enough. stop kissing him. jaehyung, that’s gross._ **

he just mentally flipped the angel off. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
